


Clay Is Hot Under All Circumstances

by Tygermama



Category: The Losers
Genre: Crack, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for gblvr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clay Is Hot Under All Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



All the Losers stared, unbelieving, aghast. It was wrong. A sign of the Apocalypse. Seriously, even after what happened to Clay and that experimental gas Max's goons had exposed him to.

This was wrong. On so many levels.

Aisha was laughing. Full-on, rolling on the floor, holding her belly, oh-my-god-how-has-she-not-peed-herself, laughing.

The object of her mirth was not impressed. Goddamn fucking Max and his goddamn fucking experimental weapons.

“Aisha, this isn't funny.” Clay said, his voice now in a higher register.

Pooch scratched his head. Cougar smirked under his hat. Jensen looked away, his crush on Supernatural's Ellen coming back to bite him in the ass.

Clay stood there, hands crossed under his now quite awesome rack, glowering at everyone. His hair was now down to his waist, his legs were long and muscular under the hem of his dress shirt and his voice still had the whiskey roughness it held before.

Jensen figured now would not be a good time to bring up his older-woman kink. Or his authority figure kink. Or... Yeah. Jensen's had more self-restraint than most people would credit him with.

“I'm just going track down those mad scientist bastards who turned our fearless leader into a hot chick. Who's with me?' Jensen asked, as he headed out of the room. He kept his eyes averted from Clay at all times.

Pooch immediately followed.

Cougar gave Clay a once-over and gave him a thumbs up before he left the room.

Clay glared at them as they left. “I'm never living this down, am I?” he asked, rhetorically.

Aisha pulled herself up off the floor. “You aren't implying that being a woman is something to be embarrassed about, are you?” she asked, her expression harsh.

Clay swallowed. _Oh shit_


End file.
